Puppy Love
by TeenSheWolf
Summary: Maddy Smith didn't think she would ever find anyone like her, that was until Rhydian Morris walk in and changed both of there live's forever.


**Chapter 1**

Rhydian Morris was you're average guy. Well that was until something bad happened, something unexplainable, something he's not even sure that really happened, but it did cause it got him kicked out of his last foster home. Rhydian's social worker's thought it would be a great ideal to send him to Stoneybridge for a fresh start.

 **Maddy's POV**

I walked into Mr. Jeffries class room and took my seat next to Tom. I started to smell another wolfblood, the smell got closer and closer to the class room. A boy walked into the room and handed Mr. Jeffries some paper's "Everyone this is Rhydian Morris, which I'm guessing is from Wales" My eye's connected with Rhydian's but only for second before he looked back at Mr. Jeffries "No." He answered as the whole class laughed "No. Well have a seat." Mr. Jeffries said turning around and writing something on the board.

Dinner time couldn't come soon enough. Tom, Shannon and I where seating at our usual table eating our food. "Do you think the new kid play's football?" Tom asked "Is that all you think about" Shannon said. Tom quickly answered "Ya." I pushed my food around in my plate with my fork, I wasn't really that hunger. "We still going to Bernie's after school?" Shannon asked but I wasn't paying attention I was trying to hear what the K's and Rhydian where talking about, I heard Rhydian ask them who I was. "Earth to Maddy." Tom waved his hand in front of my face. "Yeah, Bernie's after school." The school bell rang. We trashed our food and made our way to the next class.

After school Tom, Shannon and I made our way to Bernie's. I started to smell Rhydian, he was close by. "Could I meet you guys later?" I ask, but I didn't give them time to answer I ran off. I followed the smell it lead me into the wood's, it got stronger and stronger but I didn't see Rhydian anywhere. "You looking for me?" I looked around me and seen that he was in a tree. "Yeah." Rhydian jumped out of the tree and onto the ground. before he had time to say anything I said "This is my pack's territory, you need to leave." Rhydian started laughing. "No smelly girl tells me when to leave." He walked off.

I ran to Bernie's where Tom and Shannon waited for me there, they were setting at a table, I walked over and sit with them. "What where you guys talking about?" I asked. "Oh, just Shannon going on about the beast." Shannon gave Tom a mean look. "Like what I found this morning." She pulled out her phone and showed me and picture of a paw print. "Wow." I known it had to be Rhydian's print, it was a full moon last night after all. The three K's walked in and up to the counter. "Bernie have you seen Rhydian? He's blonde, this tall." Kara asked. " Ah, the Vaughn's new foster kid." The K's all looked at each other. "Awe." They all said at the same time. I turned my attention back to my friend's. "So, I was thinking we should go on a beast hunt this weekend. My parent's are not going to be home." I thought for a minute. "And maybe a sleep over afterwards." I suggested. "And I could cook us some food before we go." We all agreed. I looked down at my watch, it was getting last and I had a curfew to be home. "I should go, it's getting late."

I wonder if Rhydian know what he was. Being a wolfblood in foster care couldn't be easy. I thought about Rhydian the whole way home, for some reason I couldn't get him out of my mind. I open the door and walked in. "I'm home." My mum and dad was in the kitchen cooking dinner. "How was school cub?" my mum asked. I was debating on whether I should tell them about Rhydian or not. "There is a new guy at school, He's a wolfblood." My parent's stopped everything they where doing. "Did you tell him this is our territory." My dad said as he flipped over the meat. "Yeah I did, but I don't think that's going to matter." I walked the the table and sat down. "Why not?" My mum question as she placed the food one the table. Witch, tonight was hamburgers. "Rhydian, the new guy, well he's in foster care. I don't even thing he knows what he is." My parent's looked at each other. I didn't know what they where going to say, but I hope that they where going to let Rhydian stay and not try to run him off, it would be cool to have someone my own age to just be myself around without all the lie's. "You should invite him over of dinner." My dad said, I told them I would when I got to know him a little bit better. I finished my dinner and made my way up stairs to my room. I laid in bed the rest of the night thinking about my next conversation with Rhydian and how would it go. Soon my eye's got heavy and the next thing I know was that I was asleep.

I was woken up by the sound of my alarm clock, I turned it off and I let out a loud moan I didn't want to move less along get up and go to school, but I know my parent's would never let me miss. Today was a no moon day and all a wolfblood want's to do is sleep. I got up out of bed and put on my school clothes on and make my way outside. I decided to take the wood's to school it was the fastest way. After walking in the wood's for awhile I could start to smell Rhydian, he must be near by, I keep walking and I finally seen him, he was seating on the ground with him back resting against a tree."Rhydian, wake up." He opened his eye's and looked around to see where he was. "I got tired and took a little break, I didn't mean to fall asleep." He stood and grabbed his bag off the ground. "Can I ask you something." We started making our way to school. " Sure, anything." I said. Rhydian stopped walking and look me in the eye's. "Are you like me?" He asked. "Yeah, I am." He was speechless, I bet they had to be a thousand of thing's running through his mind. "I though I was the only one." He told me. "Nope. We are called wolfblood's." we started walking again. " I don't even remember being biting." I laughed. "You don't get biting, we are not monster's, you were born this way." The school was was coming into view. "If you want to know more meet me after school." I said and walked the rest of the way to the building, and into the school and into the darkroom, I sat on the couch and was about to fall asleep with the bell rung.

After school I meet up with Rhydian in the woods. "Hey." I smiled as he walked up to me. "So what do you want to know." I asked. "Why am I so tired." We sat down on the ground next to a tree. "It's a no moon day, they are the worst." I yawned. " Do you change in the wood's?" I look down at the ground, my eye's where getting heavy and it's getting hard to stay wake. "No, we change in the cellar. The number one rule of being a wolfblood is to never be seen by humans."Rhydian stood up and I did the same, we spent the rest of the afternoon talking about what we were.

I woke up and looked around I realized that I was still in the wood's, me and Rhydian layed on the ground and must have fell asleep. "Rhydian, Rhydian. Wake up."He opened his eye's I could tell he was panicking." What time is it?" I stood and looked down at my watch, It was last. " Ten." Rhydian let out a groan. " My foster parent's are going to kill me. I better head home." We said our goodbye's. I made my way to my house. " I'm home." I yelled out but I knew My mum and dad were still in bed. I went to my room and lay on the bed. I closed my eye's for just a second, but that's all it took for the sleep to take over.


End file.
